Re-Writing History
by TheUnknownWorld
Summary: BBC One Holby City. Looks at a scenario in which Joseph stayed.
1. Chapter 1

Naylor had essentially lost the man she loved so dearly. Creeping up on her in the operating theatre, where the red-head sat alone, Joseph had asked her to go with him and set up a new life together. _'You want me to give up my life, my career, my whole identity for a man who will always put me second' _she had questioned, a wavering sense of opportunity cut her tone. For a split second Byrne had thought the woman he truly loved may have given into temptation and packed her existent life up. After all not long beforehand the female had gloated the words he had longed to hear for so long- '_Well five years and you just managed it...to be a man and sweep me off my feet.' _Instead though Jac watched from inside the hospital as Joseph entered his car and drove off; although being the man he is she'd laughed to herself as he wiped a speck of dirt off the door first.

The hardened woman had welled up knowing she was letting Joseph Byrne go, but somehow she felt it was better this way. This way she could set him free with Harry and let him live the life he longed for. Little did the intellectual female know; it was the life he wanted least. A life without the woman he cherished was worthless.

A knock broke the welcomed silence of the Darwin office.

'_Come in!'_ grumbled the tired man to which the door opened and a familiar figure entered. _'Joseph! I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you would be well on your way Penrith'_ looking at his watch he paused briefly before continuing _'In fact I would of expected you to have arrived by now'_

'_Do you have a minute Professor Hope?' questioned_ the delicate man as he took a seat opposite Elliot _'I got half way there...when it struck me that a life in Penrith is no life for Harry or I' _

'_Joseph, life is what you make it'_

'_I know- I know. But I realised that a life without certain people in it is pointless. To tear myself away from everything I've worked towards...from people that love my son so dearly'_

'_Certain people?'_ asked the professor carefully _'By certain people I presume you mean Ms Naylor?'_

'_I didn't realise it before- I didn't realise it until I saw her with Harry... I, better than anyone, know the Jac away from her professional title. How can I let the woman I have always loved slip away?'_

'_I can't answer that Joseph, but I know that you understand each other better than anyone ever could'_ slipping his watch back on Hope looked at Joseph _'I do know though that when I married Gina I was uncertain if I was making the right choice'_

'_You mean, you didn't love her?'_

'_No-no, I wasn't sure if I wanted to commit the rest of my life to such a beautiful woman. But I wouldn't swap a moment I had with her for a life time with anyone else. We as people have to make decisions that will impact our lives Joseph- you of all people know that'_

'_My mother gave me a ring when I qualified as a doctor that her mother once possessed. She stated I had to give it to the woman of my dreams...the woman who stole my heart. By that very definition I should have placed it on someone's finger years ago' _Byrne took the small black box out of his inside jacket pocket and played with it. _'Even after marrying Faye I never gave it to her. I married a woman whom I knew I never truly loved. What sort of man does that make me Elliot?'_

'_It makes you a father' _a response which didn't entirely make sense but wasn't queered.

'_But I know now who I have to give this to. And I know that I don't want to move to Penrith, I want to bring Harry up at Holby... with Jac'_

'_Is that what she wants?'_

'_I don't know'_ he stated, standing up and straightening out his jacket, placing the box back _'But there's only one way to find out' _he headed for the door, before pausing and looking at his dear friend _'Elliot, you're a very dear friend and you alone have taught me an unbelievable amount over the years. If my son could grow up with you as his grandfather, Harry would have such a positive influence in his life'_

Elliot sat there speechless for a few moments, bowled over by such a request _'I would like nothing more than to watch that small boy flourish into a fine young man in your care'_ Mr Byrne nodded his head and gritted his teeth before leaving.

* * *

><p>Taking a punt and making the familiar drive from the hospital to Jac's apartment, he smiled briefly as he watched his son sleep in his car-seat after collecting him from the hospital nursery. Parking in a spare bay, he looked up to see Naylor's lights in her third floor flat, he climbed out of his silver car and unclipped his son's carseat. '<em>Here goes Harry...'<em> he whispered, dashing towards the apartment entrance as another owner left- the last thing he wanted was to have to ring the bell to be let in.

Instead of climbing the three flights of stars as he always had done he opted for the lift in an attempt to disturb the tiny infant as little as possible. The hall way was very much like that of a hotel. Stepping out of the lift it was clear the carpet had been newly laid. The residents of such apartments were clearly well paid; he knew Jac certainly was. Knocking on the over familiar oak door he took a step back and waited, he palms starting to sweat a little. Once again he pulled his shirt down a little to rid it of a small barely noticeable crease, his heart racing and he heard the light footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

The door was opened but no words were uttered, Naylor for once speechless at the figure she saw stood in front of her. Unusually Joseph pushed the woman inside gently and shut the door _' I know what you're going to say but I just want you to hear me out. I don't want you to say a thing until I've said what I need to say'_ the perfectionist slipped his shoes off and left them near the door before walking into the living room and placing Harry down carefully. He then placed himself on one seat whilst Jac sat on another, still taken aback. _'I was driving to Penrith when I realised I couldn't go...not without you Jac, and I get that I can't make you give up everything you've worked for. We have something special, you can't possibly deny that. The realisation of knowing I may never see you again hurt me more than anything ever has'_ Jac went to open her mouth but Joseph continued speaking _'Working together isn't going to work... I can see that now but I propose to get a job on the other side of town as a Gp, far more child friendly. On one condition though, that you agree to-'_

'_To join you and Harry and live the idyllic lifestyle as a family?'_

'_Not quite how I would have put it but yes, something like that'_

'_How do you know it's going to work Joseph?'_

'_I don't-I never do but I saw the way you looked at Harry earlier on today. I know how I feel about you Jac; in fact I've felt the same way since I met you all those years ago'_

'_Okay, we'll do it'_

'_Pardon?'_

_I said, we'll do it. We can give this whole family thing a go, on MY one condition- you can do the night feeds!'_

'_I think I can manage that' _smiled the male surgeon walking over to the female and placing a kiss on her lips, before wrapping the skinny woman in his arms. He took the black box out of his pocket and took the ring out of its holder _'It's not a proposal, not yet anyway but my mother said I had to give this to the woman who stole my heart and that's you Jac'_ he explained slipping the silver ring onto her third finger. Surprisingly it fitted quite well.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later

'_Joe...'_ shouted a female voice from the bedroom above the loud rumbles of laughter _'Joseph! Do you think you could wrestle your son into the shower this side of Christmas?' _Jac was sat on the edge of their king-sized bed tickling the young boy who rolled around in fits of giggles squealing _'Mummy! Mummy stop it you've got cold hands!' _which had no effect as his mother continued.

His father, dressed in a black formal waistcoat and light blue shirt with a striped tie, entered the room- immaculately dressed as always. _'Master Harry Byrne, you have exactly ten seconds to get in that shower before I join mummy...and let me tell you my hands are far colder!' _teased the smiling male. The youngster soon shot off the bed and across the landing to his own en-suite. _'And don't forget to brush your teeth!'_ shouted Jac after him as she sorted out the bed sheets again.

'_I've made his lunch and got his school and overnight bag ready'_ discussed Joseph _'Did Elliot say he would pick him up from school?'_ he questioned as he sorted out a silver pair of cufflinks for his shirt and ruffling his hair in the long mirror.

'_He's taking him to some musical at the theatre'_ Jac stood up in her black dress giving her partner a knowing look _'Although I haven't broke the news to H just yet. I presume you'd like him to get through a day at school without being hyperactive?'_

'_Of course-of course... Whilst we get a whole night to ourselves' _the dark haired male picked up a large suitcase _'I'll go and put this in the car and then hurry him along'_

'_Joseph, can you put my work bags in the boot as well please'_ instructed Ms Naylor, running her hand through her hair Jac examined her body carefully.

* * *

><p>'<em>So, Harry what's happening tonight?<em>' questioned Jac looking over her shoulder in the car.

'_Grandad's picking me up and I'm having a sleepover at his house!' _he screamed excitedly.

'_Got it in one!'_ she replied

'_Now, best behaviour for Grandad please young man'_ insisted his father 'We'll ring tonight to check you're being good, won't we mummy?'

Before his mother could reply the boy butted in looking out of the window of the moving car _'Yes daddy! I'm always a good boy'_ His parents looked at each other briefly and smiled knowing that that of course was not the full truth. _'Are you working late again tonight? Is that why I'm staying at Grandad's?_' for a young child he was clever and had picked up on his parent's busy work lives.

'_Not tonight Harry. Me and daddy are going away for the night and we thought you'd prefer to stay with Grandad'_

'_Are you going to pick the baby up?' _he asked, a little confused.

'_Baby? Pick what baby up?'_ his mother replied

'_The baby in your tummy'_ pointed Master Byrne happily _'Daddy said that when the baby comes you go away for a few days then bring it back'_

'_Did he now?'_ she looked at the man driving the car _'No that's not why we're going away. That's not for a few weeks yet. We're going to spend some time together before we bring the baby home. Is that okay?' _Five years as a parent had taught her that it was important for the child to be happy with situations as well

'_Yeah! And I get to spend time with Grandad!'_

'_Everyone's a winner then!'_ his father chipped in, turning the radio up a little knowing his son loved 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, to which the five years old started singing loudly.

* * *

><p>'<em>Have you got everything Harry? P.E kit? Lunch? Bag?... right, you've got one minute to get through those doors!'<em> stated Jac climbing out of the car _'I'll be two minutes'_ she said as she walked off hand in hand with her son through the grand gates of the private school. Joseph sat in the car checking his emails with the engine running, watching the woman of his dreams and his son walk off in harmony.

As one or both of them always did Naylor took Harry into the building and watched him take his coat off, hanging it on the peg with his name above_. 'Good morning Harry!'_ greeted his teacher walking past him in the corridor. _'Morning Mrs Evans!'_ he grinned back, his cheeky persona evident.

'_Right young man, you be a good boy and try your hardest'_ instructed Jac, trying her best to kneel down in front of _him 'Daddy and I will pick you up tomorrow night from Grandad Elliot's'_

'_Yes mummy. I love you'_ he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, planting a kiss on her cheek.

'_I love you too darling' _she replied, hugging him back. Afterwards she took one last glance over her shoulder before leaving through reception. Just the thought of her sons timetable for the day made her feel tired; History, Latin, Maths, English, a piano lesson followed by two hours of football practice before his evening out with Professor Hope. His parents had always been adamant he would have the best education possible, and it was an important structure to keep their seemingly always energetic son out of trouble.

'_Did he go off okay? No crying today?' asked_ Joseph as Jac eased herself back into the Range Rover.

'_Good as gold!'_ she assured her fella_. 'I know you worry about him, I do too but I'm sure he's perfectly alright. He just enjoys being at home with us. What child would rather go to school than stay at home?'_

'_Yes-yes you're right. I thought we could take him to the London Transport Museum at the weekend?' _Byrne placed his hand on Jac's knee '_I bet he'd love it there, and it might help him with his History project that I seem to be doing!'_

'_Whatever takes your fancy'_ she muttered

'_Unless of course you would rather stay at home and rest? I can take him on my own; give you some peace and quiet for a few hours?' _the overprotective male suggested.

'_Absolutely not!' _insisted the red-haired woman _'I do not need to rest!'_

'_Only Jac Naylor would say such a thing. Just take it easy' _Joseph instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

4 years previous to the last chapter

Joseph stood at the altar with an excited Harry besides him tapping his feet. The pair of them dressed in three piece suits, magenta pink ties and cream button holes. The black shoes they both wore had been polished to within an inch of their leather lives with the laces equal lengths on either side. Oliver Valentine stood the other side of Mr Byrne as his best man- an unlikely pick but entirely appropriate.

The entire church fell silent as the door at the back opened to reveal a woman holding onto an older man's arms. Professor Hope walked forward with Jac at a reasonable pace. The full upstanding church turned towards the beautifully dressed surgeon in her white gown. Family and friends of the couple had waited for this day for so long, never imagining it would ever actually happen.

As they approached the front Elliot handed Jac's hand over to Joseph and uttered such carefully selected words _'I have absolutely no doubt you will look after her, just as she deserves'_ before taking a seat behind them. Joseph bowed his head slightly towards his dear friend. _'You look absolutely stunning _Jac' whispering lovingly into his wife-to-be's ear. '_MUMMY BEAUTIFUL!' _screamed a toddler Harry which led the whole congregation to laugh at the child's innocence.

'_We are here today to celebrate the joining of two people'_ explained the male Vicar stepping forwards, he too laughing at the toddlers words of love _'For the marriage of Jacqueline Naylor and Joseph Byrne'_

He carried on with a handful of specially selected prayers and brief speeches from friends. The day had been planned down to the finer details, with Joseph reluctant to leave anything to anyone but himself and Jac.

'_Now Joseph, if you'd repeat after me'_ asked the elder man to which Joseph did happily. _'I, Joseph Byrne, take you, Jacqueline Naylor, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow'_

'_And if you'd do the same' _Directed the vicar, addressing the female by her preferred name _'I, Jacqueline Naylor, take you, Joseph Byrne, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow'_

Taking the rings from Mr Valentine the Vicar held them on a cloth, whilst Jac and Joseph knelt on prayers cushions. As the rest of the group bowed their heads he spoke.

'_Let us pray. Bless O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Joseph and Jac abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving and kind to each other.  
>Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen'<em>

The guests too repeated _'Amen'_ as Jac and Joseph stood again. Vicar Ovenden handed the simple diamond ring to Joseph '_Repeat after me young man' _sliding the ring partly onto Jac's wedding finger he did 'Jac, _I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed'_

Jac followed his lead by taking the gold band and slipping it onto his finger _'Joseph, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed'_

The vicar rolled the words off his tongue, having wedded people hundreds of times before in his long career. But he couldn't help feeling that somehow this union was particularly special. _'Joseph, do you take Jac to be lawful wedded wife?'_

'_I do'_ he pronounced, his eyes glistening slightly.

'_Jac, do you take Joseph to be your lawful wedded husband?'_

'_I-I do'_ she stuttered slightly.

'_In the people here present it gives me great pleasure to pronounce Joseph and Jac, Husband and Wife. Amen'_

The whole room erupted into cheers and clapping and Joseph kissed his stunning new bride. Mr Byrne took Mrs Byrne's hand and walked her down the aisle as a married couple. As they exited the Church packets of confetti were thrown over them; their private photographer capturing every movement. Harry followed behind in Elliot's arms clapping happily, barely understanding what all the fuss was about.

* * *

><p>Joseph, a usually nervous and edgy man, stood up and tapped the side of his wine glass with a knife inviting their guests to turn and face him. Normally he would have shied away from such proceedings but on this occasion he wanted to do nothing more than share his undying love for his new wife.<p>

'_My earliest memory is from when I was three- my father teaching me how to take a pulse. It was entirely inevitable that I would one day become a Doctor of some sort. I never dreamed I'd become a father or even a husband but Jac here has made all that possible' Byrne_ looked at his wife smiling. It was irrelevant to them all that Jac wasn't Harry's biological son. She was the only mum he had ever known. _'Now, you're probably wondering how I turned a career driven female Doctor into a family woman. It's quite simple, I didn't. It was Jac who turned me into a man who was able to love again and enjoy life. As long as I have Mrs Byrne by my side I'll be happy' _It was the only time Jac would allow him to address her in such a way in public, until he was interrupted by Harry shouting 'MUMMY!' as he hugged Naylor tightly and planted a kiss on her lips.

'_Yes mummy, Harry!'_ added his father _'So on that note I'd like you to join me in a toast to my beautiful Wife- Mummy...or rather Jac!'_ everyone followed with their champagne glasses raised, the room rung the same word _'Jac!'_

Once the room had quietened down again Elliot took his place standing for an unexpected speech.

'_I like to think I'm a man of very few words and I'm sure you all are well aware of how much I detest public speaking but when Joseph asked me to say a few words I didn't think twice. Walking you down the aisle Jac was by far one of my greatest honours. I've seen you grow from a mere Doctor to a thriving Consultant Cardio Thoracic Surgeon. And there's Joseph of course. The pair of you bring out the very best in each other and share a love I rarely get the pleasure to witness. I'm sure everyone here will agree with me when I say that young Harry here is luckiest little boy to have such loving and dedicated parents. So please, if you would be kind as to raise your glasses to Jac and Joseph Byrne'_ once again the visitors copied and raised their glasses cheering _'Jac and Joseph' _whilst Harry squealed _'GRANDAD!_' at the Professor.

The room of 200 guests then proceeded to enjoy a posh three course meal and an uncountable amount of bottles. Unlike his wedding to Faye, Joseph had spared no expenses on this wedding. He wanted to create a day that Jac would remember forever- after all this was for keeps not just a few years. Byrne just knew that he would grow old with his wife and watch their children and grandchildren grow up. And unexpectedly Jac had agreed. She'd scrapped her ideal plans for a small registry marriage with an evening meal after- Joseph was right, it had to be spectacular.

More photographs were taken to capture the special day; mainly round Jac, Joseph and Harry this time. A certain one captured the wonderful relationship the mother and son held; Jac was bent down to the toddler's height whilst he placed his small hand on her shoulder and planted a kiss on her lips. Another showed Joseph chasing after the boy- smiles plastered across both their faces.

* * *

><p>After a brief holiday to America; just the two of them, they soon settled back into their family ways with work and juggling a young child. Just weeks after Joseph had turned up on Jac's doorstep unannounced when he should have been on his way to Penrith the pair bought a brand new barn conversion, a forty-five minute drive from the hospital. It was far bigger than either of them had owned before. With five en-suite bedrooms, a large kitchen, lounge, two offices, two garages, a play room and two large gardens it was more than enough for young Harry to grow into. Jac quickly realised that her motorbike wasn't entirely practical and invested in a Range Rover, ideal for their across country walks and drives- although her bike was still used, much to Joseph's dislike.<p>

The female surgeon eased into the role of a mother and partner far easier than anyone had imagined. She was often found sitting up with Harry when he refused to settle, or snuggled on the sofa watching the children cartoons. She was there when he took his first steps and babbled his first words- watching on with pride. Who could have dreamt that a man could have such an effect on anybody.


	4. Chapter 4

A little over three years after that spectacular day Jac herself was taken aback by some rather (some may say) unexpected news. Having taken on the role of a mother to Harry her perspective on children had changed beyond recognition. The woman who had once refused to allow herself to think of a life with kids found herself talking about such thing.

'_Henry's got a new baby sister'_ shouted Harry out of nowhere _'Can I have a sister?'_

'_Has he now?'_ asked Joseph whilst trying to think of how to answer _'Unfortunately Harry I can't just magic up a baby, it's a little more complicated than that son' _Jac sat behind the red-faced male as they drove their son to school. Seeing the world through their son's eyes was really very special, and eye-opening. The female laughed silently to Joseph's response.

'_Why?'_ responded the boy _'I want a sister to play with!'_ Thankfully the trio were promptly interrupted by 'One Direction' on the radio- another favourite of Master Byrne's. He quickly forgot his line of thought and instead sang along at the top of his voice. His dad's tense face soon relaxed and he and his wife make small talk about their busy days ahead, above the noise of the four year old, until they arrived at the school gates of the private estate where he was educated.

After Joseph had dropped the young boy off Jac sprung an unforeseen line of conversation on him.

'_Maybe H is right'_ she uttered, turning the radio off

'_Pardon?_' the male asked without thinking

'_Maybe it's time we gave Harry his longed for sibling. We're not getting any younger, are we? And I see the way you look at other peoples newborns'_

'_Having Harry has taught me so much. It's opened our world up to dirty nappies, sleepless nights, a messy house, tantrums... I wouldn't change any it-'_explained the once structured and well organised man

'_But?' _

'_But I would never make you have a child unless you were absolutely certain it was what you wanted. I love you more than any possible child'_

'_Joseph, what I'm trying to say is- I'm ready. Having you and Harry in my life was never part of the plan. I only ever thought about work but somehow you changed all that. With anybody else it would be impossible but-'_

'_Together we can conquer the world; Jac and Joseph_ Byrne' he interrupted smiling, taking hold of her hand as he drove. _'Okay, we'll do it then'_ he finished. Jac clung onto her husband; her heart racing at the thought of what they had just discussed. They had created a life together they were happy with. Jac had managed to retain her position as a Consultant Cardio Thoracic surgeon on Darwin quite freely as well as managing a young family. Having transferred to a nearby Doctor's practice Joseph quickly realised the line of a Gp wasn't for him and far preferred holding a scalpel rather than a thermometer. After persuasion from his then partner Jac he happily filled the head consultant space of AAU; turning his hand to a different pace of work.

* * *

><p>Two weeks on from their chat, and several unplanned passionate nights later, Jac realised she felt a little different; nauseous, tired... Being her usual guarded self she sneaked into the female toilets with a pregnancy test during a quite period on the ward. She knew she should have been doing it with Joseph but the sense of failure was far too great if it was negative. The two minute wait whilst the stick worked its chemical magic was the longest she could ever remember.<p>

The car journey home that night seemed a little tense; unusual for a couple that were so comfortable with each other. With Harry already at home being looked after by the childminder it normally gave them some time to, in a way, relax.

'_Bad day? Lost a patient?_' asked Joseph to which there was no response _'Hello? Earth to Jac!' _he joked.

'_What? Sorry, I was just thinking'_ she murmured

'_What's wrong? I haven't seen you like this...well I haven't seen you like this since Paula left again'_ the name was not an easy topic to bring up.

'_I just- I just found something out today'_

'_Nothing bad I hope? There's nothing wrong with Elliot, is there?'_

'_No-no, although there will be if he keeps eating the usual rubbish. Look I'm sorry, I know I should have told you what I was doing this morning but I didn't want to get your hopes up'_

'_You're scaring me now Jac' he urged, pulling over in a carpark._

'_It looks like Harry's wish of having somebody to play with may come true'_ she whispered. Instantly her husband's face broke into a huge smile as he cupped her face.

'_You're pregnant? When did you find out?'_ rambled Byrne

'_Earlier on today. You're not angry I didn't tell you straight away?'_

'_Of course I'm not! I completely understand Jac. And don't worry, I know its early days.' _What he really meant was he could understand why she was so private about things considering her horrific childhood. Leaning towards her he kissed her lovingly, with no words needed.


	5. Chapter 5

The married couple sat in the waiting room holding onto each other's hands tightly; Joseph rubbed his thumb across Jac's. Neither of them had got much sleep the night before wishing the moment that lay ahead would hurry up.

'_Mr and Mrs Byrne please'_ called a male Consultant from across the room. Together they both stood up and walked hand in hand over to the room where they were directed. As soon as Jac would allow Joseph had booked their first scan at a private clinic across town in a desperate attempt to shield Jac from the gossiping Holby staff.

Jac climbed into the soft couch and lifted her shirt up. Joseph took his place next to her in a high back leather chair, holding her hand loosely. Although never being pregnant before they were both aware of the procedure and hated being patronised. Thankfully the sonographer knew their position within the medical profession and kept to the facts.

Within minutes they were sat staring in awe at the small but perfectly formed blob on the screen with its heartbeat filling the small room. Ms Naylor allowed herself to smile for the first time about the news and Joseph sat speechless. He had never had such opportunities during Harry's pregnancy; this was new for both of them.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ah Elliot'<em> greeted Joseph, entering Darwin's office with Jac. Although working in a different part of the hospital Mr Byrne was still a well known figure on the ward_ 'Jac and I have something we would like to share with you.' _Jac sat in her office chair whilst her husband stood behind her with his arm on her shoulder. Elliot meanwhile leaned back and rested his hands on his well rounded stomach. _'We know how much you love Harry and being his Grandad-'_

'_Yes. Why do I feel you're going to ask me to look after him?'_

'_No-no not at all. We were rather hoping you would be happy to take on another grandchild'_

'_Pardon?_' questioned the Professor, failing to follow the conversation

'_What Joseph is trying to say Elliot is that we're having another baby'_

'_That's fantastic news! Congratulations!' _he cheered getting out of his seat to shake Joseph's hand and kiss Jac _'And I will of course be only too happy to be a Grandad, again'_

'_Well, that was easier than I imagined!' _replied the woman sarcastically _'Joseph is adamant we announce it to the rest of Darwin today'_

'_If I have to keep it a secret any longer I might explode'_ her husband added. She gave him a deathly look followed by a smirk that he knew only too well. Jac then followed Joseph out of the office with Elliot trailing behind. The once nervous man took his place in front of the reception desk and clapped his hands briefly whilst raising his voice a little _'Excuse me everyone, if we could just have your attention for a few moments please!' _He stood with his arm around Jac's shoulders, with Professor Hope on the other side of the female. _'I know how much the personal lives of your Consultants fascinates you all greatly, so Ms Naylor and I have some news we would like to share with you all. In a few months we will be joined by a new member to our family, making Professor Hope a grandfather- again.'_

The reception erupted into a buzz of excitement and a whirlwind of congratulations. _'Now, if Mr Byrne has finished getting all emotional and soppy you can get back on with your work!' _added Jac, her work front covering the excitement she felt.

* * *

><p>'<em>Harry, can you come downstairs please?'<em> called Joseph up the stairs. For the first time in weeks they had managed to get away from work earlier enough to spend the evening with their son, although he was of course far more interested in the Lego set Elliot had bought him.

'_Coming daddy'_ he replied, shuffling along the floor trying to fit one lego piece to another. Joseph made his way back into the living room and sat next to Jac who was, for once, relaxing watching a spot of evening television. His son soon followed and sat himself in his small specially made child's leather armchair.

'_Do you remember you said Henry had a baby sister?'_ asked Jac, turning the television off.

'_I want one mummy!'_ he responded barely giving her time to finish her sentence.

'_Funny you should say that young man because mummy and I have something to tell you-'_

'_Am I getting a baby sister?'_ he asked curiously

'_Well you're having a baby sibling although it may be a brother OR sister' _his father explained

'_Will they play football with me?'_

'_When they're a bit older I'm sure they'd be more than happy to play football with you H' _laughed his mum, relieved he had taken the news so well _'It will save daddy from making a fool of himself!'_

'_YAAAAAAAY!'_ he screamed, jumping on the sofa with his parents and bouncing around.

* * *

><p>Harry had long gone to bed after a barricade of questions for his parents to answer about the baby. He was beside himself with excitement and wanted to know as much as he possibly could. Jac had sat down with him and shown him the scan photo getting him to point out the feet and head whilst Joseph cooked them a meal. After a struggle in the bath, where their boy had got more water on the floor than himself he had settled in his grown up bed as Jac read him some 'patriarchal rubbish.'<p>

Jac was curled up on the sofa; her head resting in Joseph's lap, as her phone pinged alerting her to the receiving of a text_. 'I believe congratulations are in order!? How's my dear godson taking it? S xx' _it read. '_You're delightful godson has asked more questions than the Spanish inquisition and soaked his dad whilst having a bath! J x'_ she replied quickly.

'_I see Sacha soon got wind of our news' _uttered Joseph reading her message over Jac's shoulder

'_I feel we should probably have told him in person, with him being Harry's godfather'_

'_I'm sure he understands why we preferred to let everybody know_ together' he soothed. Jac sat upright, propping her body up using her elbow on Joseph's chest.

'_What happens if I'm like her Joseph? What happens if I fail this child?'_

'_You, Jac Naylor, have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're an amazing mother to Harry and I can only begin to imagine the love you'll surround this baby with. And, I, as always will right besides you all the way'_ he encouraged, planting a kiss on her head before she lay back down on top of him, Joseph rubbed his hand along his wife's back to comfort her. _'After all you are the great Ms Naylor- and everything you do you put your heart and soul into' _he whispered into her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Jac sat on the sofa whilst Joseph sat on the floor surrounded by a mound of wrapped and yet –to-be wrapped presents. The male sat with his legs crossed next to a reel of sellotape and numerous sheets of childish wrapping paper. It just so happened that all the presents he was wrapping were boxed making the task a little easier. Each edge of wrapping paper was bent neatly without a crease in sight, it could almost be mistaken an iron had been used; the exact reason why Jac had left her husband to doing it. If she had had her way they would have all been shoved in a large gift-bag. Instead she had been left in charge of writing the birthday card. The large card with cartoon cars on the front was filled with her writing. _'Dear Harry. Happy 5__th__ Birthday. Have a brilliant day. All our love, Mummy and Daddy xxx'_

'_You do realise he's just going to rip them open in the morning?' _Stated Ms Naylor, laughing a little_ 'Just as he does every birthday and Christmas'_

'_We have this conversation every time I wrap presents, and that's exactly why I do the wrapping whilst you watch on' _replied her husband as he stuck down an edge _'When was the last time I received a present off you that was wrapped and not shoved in a bag?'_ he joked.

'_Erm..._' she thought sarcastically _'Never!' _the room went quiet whist Jac stuck down the envelope. _'Want a drink?'_ she asked getting up off the sofa and padding out to the kitchen.

'_I haven't finished the one you made me earlier yet'_ replied Byrne.

Several minutes later the consultant reappeared in the door way, taking a sip of her cup of tea.

'_Oh by the way, Jac, I've bought us a dog'_ he added looking over his shoulder at her. The woman almost instantly choked on her warm drink.

'_You've done what?'_ she exclaimed

'_I've bought us a dog'_ he repeated calmly, if he was just announcing what time it was _'I didn't think there would be a problem, we've been talking about it for a while. And if I left it to you to sort out nothing would get done!'_

'_Let me get this straight; you have bought us-me, you and Harry a dog?_' she questioned, sitting back down _'Joseph- is a five year old, two full time jobs and a pregnancy not enough?'_

'_I think we should wait to tell Harry so he doesn't get too excited though, or we'll be left with a week of questions to answer'_

'_And when do we pick it up? Actually, what exactly is 'it?'_

'_Next Saturday. And HE'S a male beagle' _

'_Well, at least you didn't go for some scrappy lap mutt'_ she mumbled _'But a dog Joseph!?'_

'_I think it will be fun!'_ he added grinning, refusing to let his wife win.

* * *

><p>The couple had gone to bed well after midnight after Joseph had insisted on reliving his childhood with their family dog. He was convinced the new puppy would be a welcome addition to their family and would give Harry hours of fun, entertainment but most importantly responsibility. Secretly Jac was pleased with his off-the-cuff decision although admitting such a thing would be wrong.<p>

At five o'clock the following morning, half an hour before their own alarm clocks went off and an hour before Harry's, their growing bundle of joy threw himself onto their king-sized bed like a cannonball waking this parents from their peaceful sleep.

'_Mummy-Daddy!'_ he squealed, tickling his dad's feet. 'It's my birthday!'

'_Who's birthday?'_ asked his father sleepily, joking _'I didn't know it was anybody's birthday today, did you mummy?' _

'_Not as far as I'm aware'_ she replied encased in her husband's arms still half asleep.

'_It's my birthday!'_ he shouted again _'Me-Harry!'_

'_And how old is Harry today?'_ his dad teased

'_Five- I'm five!'_ he laughed showing them his hand with the five digits in their faces.

'_Right, well if five year old Harry can go and jump in the shower, get his school uniform on and eat breakfast then we'll see what presents he's got, hey daddy?_' murmured Jac, moving the duvet down a little. Before Joseph could back her up Harry had rolled back off the bed and disappeared to his bathroom for a shower. _'Joseph, don't you dare go back to sleep!_' she asserted, placing her cold hands on his chest. He didn't reply, just grumbled as his wife pulled the cover off them both. _'Come on Mr Byrne, you can sleep tonight!' _suggested the red-head climbing off the bed and heading to their bathroom for a shower.

Forty-five minutes later the household were dressed and sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Jac dressed in smart clothing ready to swap for the dark blue scrubs on arrival at work. Joseph was dressed in a pair of black smart work trousers, a white shirt and the tie Harry had chosen for him the previous evening. He'd chosen his smart coat instead of a blazer, insisting he would just end up leaving it in his office all day anyway. Young harry was dressed in his school trousers, smart shoes, ironed shirt and tie with her small but perfectly formed navy blazer.

As Jac was about to sit down with her cup of tea and wholegrain toast the phone rang.

'_I'll get it'_ barked Joseph, grabbing the phone from the hall _way 'Hello...Ah Morning...yes he's here tucking into his breakfast and excited about tonight. Yes. I'll put it on speaker for you...there you go'_ Joseph held the phone in the air near Harry so his son could hear his godfather, Daniel, Rachel and Rebecca. _'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Harry, Happy Birthday to you. HipHip Hooray. HipHip Hooray. HipHip Hooray!'_ sang Sacha jovially, far louder than his children. Sometimes Jac wondered where a man got so much energy from.

'_Thank you Uncle Sacha!'_ laughed Daniel '_Are you coming tonight?'_

'_Of course I am!'_ replied the male _'Right, I've got to go and drop Daniel at school. See you later monkey' _

'_Bye, see you later'_ chimed the two male Byrnes before putting the phone down.

'_Where the hell does that man get so much energy from this early?'_ questioned Jac, finishing her slice of toast.

'_Probably from all the porridge he eats'_ replied Joseph pointing at Jac's plate _'He certainly doesn't get it from a slice of toast' _he walked past her, placing a kiss on her head, and rinsed his bowl in the sink before stacking it in the dishwasher.

'_Finished!'_ shouted Harry eagerly, sliding off his chair and handing his bowl and mug to his dad to sort _'Can I open my presents now?'_

'_Let me just finish this H. Go and find them in the playroom but no peeking'_ smiled his mother standing up and finishing off her drink. As he ran off she uttered sarcastically to her husband _'All that wrapping paper will be ripped to shreds in seconds, you watch' _Byrne smiled whilst drying his hands off on the hand towel and laying it out on the radiator neatly.

Joseph got their high quality photography camera from the study and turned it on as he walked into the playroom with Jac, placing the strap around his neck. They didn't capture every moment of their sons life but they captured the important bits. The sides and walls in their house were seemingly covered in photos of Harry, as a family and with friends. Ms Naylor couldn't remember a childhood where she felt wanted and loved so she and Joseph worked hard to create the sort of atmosphere you would never want to leave.

As soon as both Joseph and Jac were in the room Harry dived on the floor besides the huge bag and took out the first one, ripping the paper off just as Jac had mentioned. He revealed a new smart three-piece tweed suit. Their young man was growing into a fine boy fascinated by clothing and styles. _'Can I wear this tonight?!_' he asked excitedly.

'_Not tonight Harry, I don't think it's quite appropriate' _his mum insisted

'_But you could wear it at the weekend?' _continued his dad knowing they were going out for a meal with friends. Master Byrne had soon placed the items on the sofa and started unwrapping the others. He was inundated with presents from his parents; bed covers, a train set, scalextric, more clothes, and then came the large box at the side. On his parents say so he had left it till the end to open. He bent besides it and peeled the wrapping paper off to be faced with a box. The labels explained just what lay inside.

'_A Ferrari?!'_ he shouted trying to open the box. Joseph had decided to indulge his son's love of cars and get an electric Ferrari made for Harry that fitted him just perfectly. The whole thing was run off a rechargeable battery. It had a horn, ignition, key, pedals, gears and a door that opened to show off a leather interior. _'Thanks!'_ Jac knelt beside him helping him open it whilst Joseph continued to take pictures; his sons face a complete picture of happiness.

* * *

><p>Half the hospital had clocked off work early that particular day for what had been listed as an extraordinary evening of fun. The Byrne parents had planned the evening well in advance to ensure all those invited could make it; to celebrate Harry's half a decade of existence and the joy he had bought to so many people.<p>

At five o'clock the barricades of friends and 'family' made their way to the huge go-kart rally centre that had been hired out especially for Harry, his friends and any family members who were drawn to the excitement of racing around in a petrol kart. Twenty school friends had turned up armed with presents and cards, and parents who insisted on staying to watch. Even Elliot showed his face for his beloved grandson and watched on proudly as he raced ahead of everybody else, skidding corners sharply but neatly.

After setting up the long party table and ensuring the caterers were okay Jac and Joseph stood on the sidelines chatting with the other parents and taking photographs. Who could believe that five years ago the two of them had been at his birth but under what could only be noted as very different circumstances. There was a moment when they had thought Faye would take the beautiful child away, instead they had fought for what was right and in return had given him the best up-bringing they could- continuing to do so as well.

A familiar tune rung around the closed room after the guests had finished their meals as Jac and Joseph carried the large specially designed cake which resembled Mario Kart and his friends. Harry's mother dropped at the sight of it, a little taken aback by the enormity and beauty of it. Sacha sat on the piano behind playing alone to the voices that echoed.

'_Happy Birthday to you,  
>Happy Birthday to you,<br>Happy birthday to Harry,  
>Happy Birthday to you!'<br>Hip-Hip Hooray!  
>Hip- Hip Hooray!<br>Hip-Hip Hooray!'_

They cheered as the grinning boy used all his effort to blow out the five candles that kept relighting-on purpose.

By the end of the evening young Harry was flat out in bed, a small smile imprinted on his lips. His parents stood in the door way of his bedroom watching him sleep peacefully. The hallway and rooms downstairs were overflowing with the uncountable number of presents their son had received.

* * *

><p>'<em>He'll sleep well tonight'<em> whispered Jac, pushing herself off the doorframe from a leaning stance to an upright position.

'_As will you Mrs Byrne'_ replied Joseph kissing her forehead '_Why don't I run you a nice hot bath and athen you can head to bed?'_ His wife responded by smiling weakly and heading across the landing to their bedroom. Joseph went off to fill the rolling bathtub with warm water and plenty of scented bubble bath. He set his phone up on the docking station that was connected to speakers in the ceiling and played a relaxing CD set up, just loud enough to be heard above the running water.

An hour later and Joseph stood in the doorway of their room watching Jac sleep peacefully beneath the covers. He could just about make out the place in which their unborn child grew, and he smiled silently to himself knowing he was far luckier than he had ever dreamt.


	7. Chapter 7

Joseph woke up to a small but hefty kick in the face. Opening his left eye he could just about make out the furry foot of a member of their family. Closing his eyes again he mumbled to the female lying next to him.

'_Jac, did you let Hunter sleep with us?'_

'_I didn't see you going down to him in the night when he was_ crying' she uttered back, refusing to open her eyes _'And I certainly wasn't sleeping on the floor with him' _The commotion seemed to stir the beagle puppy. He stood on his four small legs and decided to lick the man's face. On opening his eye again Joseph could spot the dog's tail wagging in circles at the sight of human company. After very little attention from his master he turned half a circle and dug his head underneath Jac's arm, collapsing in a heap to return to his innocent sleeping form.

The previous evening Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa with Hunter on top of him, both were snoring their little heads off. Joseph had been right- the presence of a dog would enrich their son's life for the better. When Joe woke again a couple of hours later his bed was fuller than it had been beforehand. Looking around he noticed he and Jac were now accompanied by the dog and their boy who was sleeping between them both with his arms wrapped around his new friend.

Carefully negotiating the tangle of arms Joseph lifted the small puppy from the bed. Keeping him warm against his chest he carried the sleepy chap downstairs to empty his bladder. Opening the back door and placing him on the floor he watched the pup tumble down the patio stairs and onto the grass, chasing the early morning birds flying low. The male watched on from the kitchen window as he made a cup of coffee before making his way back outside with his shoes on.

'_Hunter!'_ he called softly so as not to alarm the bundle of fur '_Hunter boy!'_ The mutt turned his head sharply and looked directly at Byrne as his tail wagged ferociously. Bounding back up the garden towards his master he caught sight of his tail and chased it in a circle, unaware it belonged to himself. Joe couldn't help but laugh at Hunter's love for life, each moment proving a mystery to the growing scrap.

Carrying the wriggling bundle back up the stairs he placed the beagle next to Harry on the bed and watched as the long tongue stretched onto the boy's face desperate for him to respond. Harry opened his eyes. It took him just seconds to realise who the wet slobber belonged to. _'Morning boy!' _he whispered, stroking the soft fur.

'_Right, come on Master Byrne. It's time to get up and get dressed for school?'_

'_Can we walk Hunter before we go?'_ he asked desperately

At that exact moment Jac emerged from their en-suite in her work clothes and with wet hair dangling down her back waiting to be dried_. 'Ha, H it takes you an hour to get ready for school as it is!'_ she looked at her husband before compromising _'But if you get all your homework done as soon as you get home tonight then we can all go out after we've eaten.' _Harry lingered for a while on their bed rolling around with Hunter chasing after him, until Jac ushered the pup downstairs so Harry could get showered. Surprisingly Jac seemed to have a way with the dog. He followed at her heel and looked lovingly up at her every now and then. He lay beneath the table as the surgeon ate her breakfast- waiting for any possible crumbs to fall into his mouth. As Jac went to grab her work bag and hurry her son up the dog put heed to her plans and dropped his squeaky toy at her feet, using his eyes to beg for some more attention.

'_Right, I'll throw this once and then I really must go'_ she uttered looking the dog in the eyes and throwing the toy down the hallway _'Joseph, can you make sure Harry has got everything. I'm going to get in the car' _she called up the stairs before heading out of the front door, fighting not to let Hunter chase after her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Split aorta'<em> shouted Elliot as they rushed past her as she walked through the hospital entrance _'Jac we need you in theatre now!'_ The female shoved her coat and bags into her husband's arms and followed the trolley into the lift whilst checking the patient's chest with her black stethoscope. Joseph watched on as the doors shut and smiled weakly before turning on his heel and heading for the stairs to Darwin. Using his pass he let himself into the office. Sitting himself in his wife's cream leather chair he placed her bags on the floor and draped her long coat over the back of the chair. It was true to say that Jac kept her desk relatively tidy with everything in order but Joseph couldn't help but line everything up. He then proceeded to write a short note on a scrap piece of paper '_See you later. Love J _xx' after which he left the office and walked to his own department to start the day.

Arriving on AAU he was immediately thrown in at the deep end as always, just as he liked it. _'Infant in bay five, needs urgent attention Joe!_' shouted Sacha, chucking a file in his colleague's direction. Joseph took his black blazer off and threw it into the arms of a nurse. He immediately rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up, which was accompanied with a red tie and black waistcoat, and ran, towards the named bay. Although the lines of hierarchy were blurred through friendship the pressure of the ward lay directly on Joseph's shoulders. Having both people in a marriage with very important and demanding jobs could easily have led to the demise of their relationship but instead they had made it clear that, as often as possible, work stayed within the hospital.

'_I'm starting CPR!'_ announced Joseph as he bent over the flat lining baby with his parents watching on helplessly. He placed to fingers from his right hand on the centre of the boy's chest and worked to do one hundred chest compressions a minute. _'Nurse Carter could you take the parents to the relatives room please!_' he insisted, fully aware of the stress and trauma his actions could have on them. Sacha, as the parents reluctantly walked away, entered the bay pulling the curtain around him. Using his stethoscope he listened for a heartbeat. _'Still no heartbeat!'_ he stated as Joseph carried on tirelessly.

Half an hour later the dreaded moment any Doctor tried to avoid came _'I'm going to call it, everyone in agreement?'_ asked Joseph out of breath to which the other Doctor's nodded '_Time of death...9:07' _Byrne stood away from the body, shortly taking stock of what had just happened. _'You did everything you _could' uttered Sacha, placing a hand on his shoulder. '_Do you want me to tell the parents?'_ he asked tentatively only too aware of the stage Joseph was at in his life and knowing the task may be too close to the bone. Joe shook his head and walked off towards the relative's room, running his hand through his hair.

Opening the hospital door to the silenced room his face said it all and the parents broke down in each other's arms again. Mr Byrne took a seat on the sofa opposite the pair and talked softly _'Mr and Mrs Layton I am so very sorry but there was just nothing we could do' _he looked at them tearfully _'It's of no comfort but I can assure you he died peacefully... he wouldn't have felt a thing'_ he knew that if anything happened to a member of his family he would like to know they died painlessly. _'An autopsy will be carried out this afternoon but I'm of no doubt he died as a result of a complication with his heart'_ Joseph stood up and turned for the door _'If you wish you can spend some time with Kyle before we move him. Nurse Carter will arrange for him to be moved to the side room before we do anything else' _the emotional man nodded his head towards the grieving parents and left them with Mary-Claire.

* * *

><p>That evening, as the sun began to set in the countryside, the Byrne family set out on a walk with Hunter. Joseph wore a pair of jeans teamed with a polo-shirt, jumper and his black country jacket. Jac dressed down in much a similar way while Harry looked rather cute in a green country shooting jacket. The husband and wife held hands as Harry ran on holding onto the new dogs lead tightly.<p>

'_Y'know, I used to do this with my family when I was younger'_ spoke Joseph, holding Naylor close _'We would walk for miles with our dogs'_

'_Don't tell me, you'd chase rabbits as well?'_ joked Jac

'_I would rugby tackle him to the floor whilst the dogs jumped over us'_ he husband smiled at such a thought _'And then I would run away with him chasing me'_

'_Rugby tackle?!'_ exclaimed the female _'My husband used to get down and dirty?'_

'_Don't tease Jacqueline!'_ he uttered laughing _'Before Harry-before everything happened with Harry I played rugby. In fact I was quite the class clown'_

'_But things changed?'_ she questioned, as they strolled a safe distance behind their son

'_How could I possibly go on being that care free boy whilst my brother lay in a coma?_' he stated in a questionable tone _'I couldn't. But I miss that boy...or the man he might have become'_

'_That boy, Joseph, has become a successful surgeon with a wife and son'_ she supported him, pausing in the field to kiss her husband _'And we are all very- very proud of him...of you!' _Laughed ahead of them stirred the pair to carry on walking to find young Harry. _'One day you will watch Harry playing rugby, and teach him the skills. Your love of life will be passed on to our children Joe'_

'_And one day we will watch on as our children chase each other in the summer sunsets'_ smiled Byrne 'Then we'll watch them get married and make us grandparents-'

'_One step at a time!'_ warned the red head giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph stood at the kitchen island cooking breakfast for his family. He had three pans on the go and the microwave humming away in the background_. 'Have you finished writing the card Harry?'_ he asked to his son who was sat at the kitchen table with his colouring pens and a card.

'_Nearly Daddy'_ he uttered, his eyes transfixed on his masterpiece _'Just got to add the kisses'_ Byrne smiled at his sons reply. When he said kisses what he actually meant was a card full of multi-coloured crosses.

'_You'll eat two sausages, won't you?'_ the male started plating up the food onto the three separate plates

'_Yes! And LOTS of beans please'_ the boy replied, his tongue sticking out of his mouth with concentration written over his face.

'_What about scrambled egg?'_ Harry's desire for certain foods seemed to change on a daily basis. He was open to try new foods but like any other child his age he hated having unwanted items on his plate.

'_A teeny weenie bit'_ Harry gestured with his fingers, showing about a centimetre wide gap. His dad did as he was told and scrapped the smallest amount he could onto the side. Once finishing he placed the three plates on a tray along with three glasses of fresh orange juice. _'Right Haribo! You ready? Why don't you go and wake mummy up?'_ he instructed carrying the tray as Harry ran up the stairs clutching the card he had decorated himself. From the stairs Joseph could hear his son waking his wife up, presumably by tickling her feet as the female squealed.

'_Happy Mother's Day Mummy!' _Harry shouted, jumping onto the bed next to his mummy 'Look Mummy, I made you a card!' he shoved the card into her face. Jac sat herself up in bed, slipping the envelope open and pulling the card open. Harry had coloured the front image in and inside had hand written a pretty tidy message _'To Mummy. Happy Mother's Day. Lots and lots and lots of love, Harry and Baby Byrne'_

'_Thank you H, it's brilliant'_ smiled Jac pulling her son into a hug, in which he hung himself tightly around her neck. _'Did you tell him to put baby Byrne in it?_' she asked Joseph as he sat down on the bed. Ensuring he didn't knock anything off the tray.

'_No-no I had nothing to d-'_ he started before his son butted in

'_The baby in your tummy is your baby isn't it? You're his mummy, aren't you?'_

'_Yes I am Harry, or at least I will be. And daddy will be its daddy too and you'll be its big brother'_ she explained, again

'_That's why I wrote Baby Byrne!'_ he laughed, sitting in between his parents. Joseph handed out the two plates to his wife and son then sat upright with his plate balanced on his legs. To avoid any unnecessary mess Jac leant over Harry and cut his sausages into slices; if he had been left to do it himself one may well have gone flying across the clean duvet cover.

'_We have a whole weekend as a family' _spoke Joe as he chewed part of a sausage _'No work. No children's parties to attend. And no football match for young Harry' _

'_YAY!'_ the boy screeched with tomato ketchup running down his chin.

'_I thought you were on-call?'_ questioned Jac, nibbling at the corner of a piece of toast.

'_That was to put you off the scent'_ he replied grinning _'Harry and I have organised a family meal out to celebrate Mother's Day with the best mummy around, haven't we H?'_

'_Yeah mummy! We're going to a hotel'_

'_For a meal?_' she asked

'_Well, actually we're staying for the night'_ her husband filled his wife in on the details _'I thought it would be good to get away- the three of us'_

'_I get to use my new suitcase!' _shouted the youngest, excited by such a trivial fact.

Byrne added quietly, knowing Jac's reaction wouldn't be too pretty _'And we leave at twelve'_

* * *

><p>Jac sat on the edge of the warm poolside with her legs dangling in the water. She had her hand placed on her exposed bump which sat between her two piece black-bikini. The hotel pool was surprisingly quiet for a weekend.<p>

'_MUMMY! Watch me!'_ screeched Harry _'I'm coming!_' His mother looked up to the water slide where he sat at the top about the slide down. Joe sat behind him ready to whizz down with his son- a smile too plastered across his face. Naylor smiled at the sight of her husband and son flying down the slide and landing in the pool at the bottom. For his age Harry was an experienced swimmer and after his dad let go of him he doggy paddled over to his mum and hung onto her leg. _'That was cool, wasn't it mummy? Did you see me and daddy?'_

'_I saw it all H, it looked like great fun' _Jac responded, lifting her son onto her lap _'You going again?'_

'_Can I daddy? Can I go again?'_ he begged

'_You sure can but you'll have to go alone'_ started Joesph '_I'm going to head the gym and then I'll meet you and Mummy back at the room' _In recent months Byrne had started going to the gym regularly. In his younger years he had always had a gym membership but as his life seemed to fall apart he gave up. His wife had encouraged him to join again, he had readily agreed.

'_I don't want to do it on my own daddy'_ whispered Harry, his face dropping a little. At that moment Jac wrapped her arm round Harry and held onto him tightly.

'_Mummy will sit here whilst you do it'_ she encouraged as Joe climbed out the pool beside them and started drying off his upper body with the hotel towel 'Just pretend daddy's behind you. You'll be fine'

'_You will watch me, won't you Mummy?'_ he whispered

'_You bet!' _the woman laughed kissing the boys head.

'_Wait till I tell Grandad all about this!'_ he shouted, running carefully over to the slide.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Joseph entered the hotel room in need of a shower after his work-out in the extensive gym. Placing his trainers and gym bag on the floor in the living room he opened the door into the bedroom to find Jac and Harry curled up on the bed in their towels sleeping. His son had laid a hand on top of the spot where his unborn sibling lay; Jac had an arm wrapped around her son's shoulders.<p>

The male took his sweaty clothes off and left them on the floor besides the bed before creeping off in the direction of the bathroom. The marble flooring of the wet room patterned with his footprints. Climbing into the shower it was refreshing to feel the water run over his body and rid him of the dirty feeling he felt. As he rubbed the radox men's body gel into his body using a sponge he heard the door click open and then shut again. Sticking his head out of the shower unit he saw Jac.

'_I didn't wake you, did I?_' he asked

'_No-no'_ she replied yawning

'_You coming in?_' he questioned before continuing _'There's room for one more'_ Joseph backed into the shower.

'_How about two more?'_ she quipped, dropping the towel and climbing in beside her husband.

'_Don't be silly'_ he spoke into her neck before kissing _it 'You look beautiful- you always look beautiful'_

'_I'm so pregnant I can barely see my feet. I look like a whale-'_

'_Your feet are still there!'_ he remarked sarcastically _'And you do __**not**__ look like a_ whale' reassured the caring male. Joseph lovingly stroked his wife's hair, letting the water soak the full thickness of it.

'_How did I end up with you as my Husband? You deserve far better!_' she uttered, her hormones seemingly bouncing all over the place. The same question had cropped up numerous times over recent months and Byrne's answer was always the same.

'_You are __**the**__ greatest woman I will ever meet, Jac. I question every single day how I got lucky with you. And if that wasn't enough you are absolutely stunning' _the bloke put his arms around his wife and pulled her closer as the warm water poured over the pair.

* * *

><p>The Byrne family traipsed out of their hotel room, all three of them smartly dressed in line with the hotel's status. Joseph wore a white shirt, blue tie along with a waistcoat and matching blazer. His black shoes were, as always, gleaming. Jac wore a long black dress that hung loosely over her bum- teamed with small block heels. Their young son looked as dapper as his parents, if not more so. His fashion taste was developing all the time and he had a real eye for colourful items. This time his mum and dad had managed to persuade him to go for a much darker outfit. Harry wore black skinny jeans, a chequered shirt and child's red tie with his black waistcoat that fitted him perfectly. If ever there was a smarter child around Jac would question it for she was certain her son was the very best he could be.<p>

The three Byrne's entered the lift at the end of the corridor and waited for it to reach the ground floor. The reception area was decorated with several chandeliers and a large water fountain. Harry being the child of wealthy parents wasn't fazed by such things; instead he just took it in his stride as always. A suited waiter showed them to a quiet table in the corner.

'_Can we do this next weekend?'_ asked Harry, shuffling around in his seat as Joe pushed his chair nearer to the table.

'_You've got a friends party next week H'_ his father pointed out

'_And I'm working on Saturday' _added Jac

'_But it's been fun spending time with you mummy'_

'_It has, hasn't it?'_ she agreed, picking up the menu and giving it a once over.

'_I'm going to make you a promise Harry'_ started his dad who sat opposite him '_We're going to spend more time together as a family'_

'_Really?!' _

'_If that's what you want'_ his mum backed her husband up, realising that maybe things had to change


	9. Chapter 9

Jac stood in the playground of the £30,000 a year private school that her and her husband paid for their son's education. Beside her stood Joseph taping away on his phone which seemed to constantly ping with incoming emails and messages. Around them stood groups and couples of other parents also waiting for their 'delightful' cherubs to finish for the day.

As the old fashioned bells rang out around the buildings and several doors flung open in quick succession Joseph turned his phone off and slipped it into the inside pocket of his blazer. As far as the male was concerned, the same with his wife, if he was needed then they would page him. The emails and so on could wait until he entered the hospital the following day.

'_Incoming'_ uttered Jac as Harry ran towards them at full speed

'_Look who it is!'_ laughed Joseph, swooping his son into his arms and spinning him around in the air before kissing the boys head _'Good day Master Byrne?'_

Harry squealed before his dad put him back on the floor _'We played Rugby this morning'_

'_Hey, there you go Joe- yoru son can rugby tackle you in the garden now'_ smiled the female

'_I'd beat daddy any day!'_ added Harry '_You'd never catch me daddy!'_

'_I bet I would'_ he replied, his hands on his hips trying to look stern '_I would definitely beat mummy'_

'_Mummy can't rugby tackle with a baby in her tummy'_ the boy explained, placing a hand on his mother's stomach lovingly '_How many days till I'm a big brother?'_ he asked inquisitively. Harry asked the same question every day at different intervals.

'_Four weeks'_ his mum replied _'How many days is that Harry?'_ Using his fingers the clever youngster worked out how many days it was until he would be a big brother.

'_Twenty...eight days!_' he exclaimed before running off with ones of his friends whilst his parents followed hand-in-hand to the car. He could be heard announcing the exciting news '_Edward, I'm going to be a big brother in twenty eight days!'_

* * *

><p>Jac stood at the kitchen window that looked out onto their large back garden- complete with a climbing frame and trampoline. Rolling together on the grass were her husband and son, fighting desperately over the rugby ball Joe had sourced from the garage. She laughed to herself at the beauty of such a sight. The older male then proceeded to stand on the 'side-line' and order his son around, showing him the way to throw the rugby ball perfectly with just enough spin to travel smoothly.<p>

'_Now run that way'_ shouted Joe whilst pointing in front of him _'And throw it sideways to me'_ Harry sped off down the garden with his dad jogging lightly behind him. As the ball flew from his small hands it landed neatly his the male's '_That's it! You've got it Harry! You've got it!' _The boy swung around and sprinted towards his dad, jumping into the safety of his arms. The elation on both their faces was heart warming.

Jac walked out of the kitchen and into the orangery that had been added to the back of the house. Exiting through the door into the garden the heavily pregnant woman made her way over to the double seated swinging chair on the patio.

'_Mum-Mum did you see me and daddy playing rugby?'_ asked Harry excitedly

'I did!' she replied smiling _'And I saw daddy struggling to keep up with you'_ she added jokingly

'_I had no such trouble!'_ Byrne exclaimed taking a seat next to his wife and putting his arm around her shoulders whilst relaxing into the soft chair that was swinging lightly. Their son ran off into the direction of his oversized netted trampoline which he catapulted himself onto and zipped the net behind him. His energy was seemingly endless as he bounced around and did somersaults in the air.

'_This evening seems to have flown by'_ muttered the male to his wife as he glanced at the watch on his left wrist _'Half past eight already'_

'_And it's my turn to put him to bed tonight'_ replied Jac

'_I'll swap you?'_ begged Joseph _'I'll get him to have a bath and put him to bed whilst you put the cot together'_

'_Not a chance!'_ she laughed, rolling her eyes towards her husband.

* * *

><p>Jac, as quietly as she could, crept out of her son's bedroom pulling to door shut behind her. It had taken her over an hour to settle the young child. She had come to learn that children had more questions than time and their whole lives revolved around finding answers to trivial words.<p>

'_I'm glad you declined my swapsie'_ whispered the man from the room down the landing. Jac walked over to the doorway and leant on the frame _'There are only so many times I can answer how a baby is made'_

'_So you left me to it instead?!'_ she asked. Jac watched as Joe inserted the last screw into the frame and tightened it up; making sure the whole build was sturdy.

'_Done!' _He got up off the floor and examined his so called 'masterpiece.' The room had been painted in a cream colour and furnished with oak furniture; a wardrobe, chest of draws and shelves. The window that had been fitted with wooden blinds and bland curtains and in front was a wooden leather rocking chair and foot stool. After a lengthy period of discussion they had decided to carpet the floor instead of fitting oak flooring. It seemed the far more sensible option as their unborn child would be crawling before they knew it.

'_Now, I don't know a lot about DIY but it looks like you've done a pretty good job there. Whatever you do though, Joseph, don't give up the day job!_' teased Naylor. In response Joe swung his wife gently into his arms and carried her over to the rocking chair. Placing himself into the seat he rested his wife of his lap, holding her close.

'_Four more weeks and then we get to meet baby Byrne'_ he spoke into her hair, inhaling her familiar scent as he rubbed her burgeoning bump _'We're so lucky to have you Jac'_

'_Will you help me, Joseph?' _she replied, terror etched in her voice

'_Help you with what?'_ he responded, a little confused about where the conversation was going.

'_With being a mum'_ her voice trembled _'What happens if I fail our child? What happens if I'm just like her?'_

'Now you listen to me, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about' Joe had spoken the same words numerous times in the months before hand, each time trying desperately to reassure his scared wife '_You're a fantastic mother to Harry and you're going to be an equally fantastic mum to our baby. We're in this together Jac, I won't leave your side' _Jac rested her head on her husband's shoulder as he continued to talk lightly _'You will never end up like that woman. Everything about you is different' _


	10. Chapter 10

The date as it stood was the 2nd June 2014- a date which would change a group of people's lives forever. It was a date they would remember for all the right reasons.

At 2am on the Monday morning Jac had prodded her husband in an attempt to wake him from his peaceful sleep. When that didn't work she flicked his ear sharply to which he awoke instantly.

'_What? What have I missed?'_ he uttered, stretching his arms out and yawning quietly.

'_I'm going into labour'_ she whispered back.

'_You're going into labour?'_ he repeated the statement in a question format. _'As in now?'_

'_No'_ she answered _'I thought I'd warn you several days before it actually happened. Of course now!'_

'_Have you had your show? Contractions? Waters broken?' _mumbled the tired surgeon sitting himself up in bed and turning the side light on.

'_Contractions are five minutes apart' _explained the methodical woman _'And no my waters haven't broken yet'_

'_Okay-right'_ Joe climbed out of bed wearily having only dropped off to sleep two hours before _'I'll go and check on Harry and then give Elliot a phone call'_

'_You can't ring Elliot at this time! It's two in the morning' _she exclaimed before clutching her stomach as another wave of contractions swept through her body. Joseph rubbed his wife's back lovingly before he decided to speak.

'_Elliot said we had to let him know when things had started and then he would come and look after Harry for us'_ Joseph opened their bedroom door and looked behind him at his wife _'It's either that or I call mother and I think I know which one we would both prefer!'_

After the married couple had got changed into the nearest clothing they could find and let Elliot in there was an air of excitement in the household.

'_I'll get Harry ready and to school on time'_ stated Mr. Hope. It was a task he had done many time before and was well used to _'Then I'll go to work. And don't worry about a thing. It's all under control. If I don't hear anything I'll pick Harry up as well'_ Joseph eased his heavily pregnant wife into the front of their Range Rover and placed her overnight bag in the boot. He then walked back up the path to the house to collect his coat.

'_I'll give you a call as soon as we know what's going on'_ stuttered Byrne whilst Elliot stood on the doorstep

'_Everything's going to be fine, Joseph'_ encouraged the elder male _'You're going to be parents again by lunch time'_ The man had become a father figure in both the surgeon's lives. He loved them like his own children and in return Jac and Joseph had given him the love of a family that his own biological children had escaped.

* * *

><p>The couple earned more money in a year than most families could wish for in a lifetime yet they chose against a private birthing facility. As Surgeons working for the NHS they trusted the work they did fully, and more than anything it made sense. The birth of this child was significantly different to Harry's birth. For one it was the love of Joseph's life giving birth this time. There were no stresses or strains, just the excitement of bringing another life into the world to love.<p>

'_Everything's going to be okay, isn't it Joe?'_ asked Jac as another contraction passed. She stood next to the bed with Joseph behind her. With both of them being Doctor's they were well aware of the complications that could arise. They spent most of their days saving people's lives, and sometimes watching others die in their presence.

Placing his hands on Jac's shoulders, the male reassured his weary wife _'Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be a mum by lunch time' _he repeated words similar to those Elliot had uttered to him earlier on in the day. _'And I won't leave your side, I promise' _

The female managed a small smile as the pain shot through her again, clenching her hands on the bed Joseph watched on in complete admiration for his wife. The same woman had ensured the safe delivery of his son just a few years before, now it was his turn to take control and support her as best he could.

It was a low-key and private affair. Mr Thompson had taken it upon himself to personally be at the birth. The Byrne's fight for privacy was well known and he knew they would want as few people involved as possible. As Jac put it, she had to work with these people and therefore wanted to maintain her dignity.

'_You- you don't need me to tell you your baby's nearly here'_ stuttered the shy male at the business end of Ms Naylor _'You're doing really well Jac'_ he stripped off his gloves and put them in the hospital bin before exiting the room.

Jac lay on the hospital bed clutching the gas and air mouth piece as if her life depended on it. There was now no let up between contractions as their baby edged nearer to making its arrival. Joseph stood faithfully beside her sipping water from a bottle he had purchased from the shop on a brief toilet break.

There were just four people in the room when, sixteen minutes later, Jac gave birth; herself, Joseph, Mr T and a nurse. Screams rang out through the corridors of maternity but none from Jac. The arrival of their child seemed to happen in slow motion. Joseph winced as his wife crushed his hand in her own and Mr T announced the birth of the head which was shortly followed by the rest of the body. In true Naylor style their newborn child came out kicking and screaming, as if to announce their arrival.

Mr T cut the cord accordingly and wrapped the baby in a towel before placing the child on its mother's chest. Joseph pulled back the towel a little and proudly stated the gender of their child. _'We have a girl!'_ he exclaimed, kissing Jac's head as she cradled their _daughter 'You did it Jac. We have a daughter. I'm so proud of you darling'_ he whispered into her ear hardly able to believe it, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Joseph lay on the hospital bed next to his wife, his left arm around Jac's shoulders and his other cradling the newborn child. The women leant her head on the males shoulder, staring lovingly at their daughter whilst absorbing every little detail her body held.<p>

'_Hello there'_ uttered Joe as the baby opened her eyes shyly _'Aren't you the most beautiful baby girl?'_ the tiny child stretched her arms out of the blanket and yawned, her bare gums on show.

'_What do you think she looks like?'_ spoke Jac. Byrne watched her carefully and noting her features before replying.

'_Now, I know you're going to disagree but Maisie was at the top of my own list of girls names' _the female surprisingly didn't screw her face up at the suggestion instead she seemed to think it through.

'_You know what, I actually like it'_ she smiled _'Harry and Maisie Byrne. It's unusual but it works'_

'_Jac and Maisie Bryne' _chimmed Joe _'My two favourite girls'_ as he planted a kiss on the baby's small head.

A knock broke the tender moment and the door flew open. Their now eldest child charged towards them with Elliot behind him carrying a pink balloon. _'Daddy, Grandad Elliot says I'm a big brother!'_ he stood beside the bed, trying to haul himself onto it. Joseph carefully passed the baby to her mother before helping his son up.

'_Grandad's right Harry'_ The inquisitive child peered over the blanket staring in awe at the tiny baby that lay blinking up at him_ 'You've got a baby sister. Harry meet Maisie' _

There was a long pause as he took in her existence which was followed by sweet words of love _'Hello Maisie...I'm Harry. I'm your big brother'_ the young boy grinned as if nothing could ever break the excitement he felt. Being the family man he was Elliot had taken the chance to capture a picture of the moment the siblings met for the first time.

'_Congratulations both'_ he added, shaking Joseph's hand and kissing Jac's cheek as Jac handed his newest grandchild over to him. _'She is absolutely stunning' _The fact that the newborn was in no way blood related was completely irrelevant. He felt the same love and excitement towards this new human being as he would towards any children his own kids may ever have. '_I'm so proud of you Jac' _he added.

'_Proud of me?'_ she laughed trying to play the situation down _'Without you Elliot, none of this would be possible'_

At this point Harry was sat in his dad's arms whilst Jac was lying in bed. _'When are you coming home?_' asked the boy desperately, looking at his dad's silver watch face.

'_Well, Mummy and I are going to stay here with baby Maisie tonight. Grandad is going to take you home for the night and hopefully by the time you get home from school tomorrow we'll be back' _Harry took his father's words in _'How does that sound?'_

If it had been anybody else Harry would presumably have been a little apprehensive by the arrangement but it was his dear Grandad and on those grounds alone he was excited. Grandad Elliot spoilt him rotten.

'_Can I have pizza for tea?'_ he questioned sensing his parent's happiness and playing on that a little.

'_You, Master Byrne, can have whatever you want for tea!'_ replied Joe, whilst Jac looked on smiling. It wasn't everyday you became a big brother.


	11. Chapter 11

'_Is Maisie Byrne ready to meet the big world wide world?' _whispered her elated father as he carefully placed her in the new car seat and strapped her in, making sure she was securely anchored down for the drive home. Once he had checked, and then double checked, Joseph draped a white shawl over his daughter and stroked her miniature head. Jac stood on the other side of the private hospital room re-packing her night bag and pulling a thin blue cardigan around her.

At the sound of her father's voice Maisie opened her eyes briefly, looked around bemused at the world she found herself in and then quickly closed them again. Her birth had been a little under twenty-four hours ago. Her parents had spent the time quietly getting to know the newest addition to their family. It was clear she was her mother and father's daughter; she had a wisp of auburn hair colouring her head combined with a nose so familiar to Jac's, but she had the shaping of Joseph's face and his piercing eyes which seemed to carry so much emotion.

'_And how about Mrs Byrne?'_ he questioned addressing his wife.

'_I'd prefer it if we could just sneak out the back door and miss the waiting crowds in_ Darwin' she replied heading towards the door. Joseph laughed a little, lifted the car seat up as well as their overnight bag and followed his wife. Only a handful of people knew about the baby's birth, instead all those important to them had been emailed with the instructions to meet up on Darwin.

Exiting out of the lift the married couple walked hand-in-hand to the Nurse's station where a myriad of people had gathered, eager to know what all the cloak and dagger was about. No words were needed though; the presence of such a beautifully tiny child in the carrier was more than enough. Surrounding the new parents were a host of people; notably Michael, Mo, Jonny, Sacha, Elliot, Henrik, Serena, and the list goes on.

Placing the car seat on the floor between them, Joseph began a partially prepared speech he had spent the months before hand rehearsing in his head. Somehow being a happy husband and father had empowered him to be more outright.

'_I think it's really rather clear why I-we have summoned you all here. Yesterday afternoon my wonderful wife here gave birth to our daughter; Maisie Sophie Byrne'_ Joe bent down in front of the carrier and, carefully unstrapping the child first, lifted her into his muscular arms. Maisie stirred at the commotion, waking to be greeted by unfamiliar faces.

'_There I was thinking you'd both sneak out the back door and we'd never see you again!'_ responded Michael in his thick American accent. He headed towards Jac and placed a kiss on her cheek, proud of the life she had just bought into the world. _'Congratulations Naylor'_ Jac clung onto her friend whom had become her family in the years before hand, without him and several others she knew it wouldn't be possible. _'So come on then Joe, do I get to hold my niece or what?_' the American shook the proud father's free hand and then placed his own arms in the correct positioning to receive the child. Immediately his heart melted as the weight of the girl bore down in his arms, with her features striking an uncanny resemblance to her parents.

'_Hey Jac, I'm so proud of you'_ cheered the gleaming Sacha as he encased the skinny woman in his usual bear hug _'I knew you could do it!'_ Jac stood there for a moment letting the male hug her, and then reciprocated his actions and wrapped her long arms around the oversized male's waist. Elliot watched on, taking the usual jokes about babysitting on the chin. _'I know Daniel and Harry will be beyond pleased to have another play mate' _the Doctor mentioned his own son and god-son, knowing how excited both of them had been about the arrival of another young child. _'Actually, while we've got you here, Michael and I were planning on taking the children out to a London Adventure park at the weekend. Y'know it'll give you time alone with Maisie without Harry trying to rugby tackle everyone to the floor'_

'_You, Sacha Levy and Michael Spence, are possibly the best brothers I could wish for'_ Jac grinned knowing just how lucky she was. _'But if you dare give him too much chocolate or even bother to return him with an ounce of energy left I'll cut your balls off!'_

'_And I see no reason why young Harry can't stop at mine overnight. We can have a boy's night!' _added Michael gleefully. Harry always got excited at the prospect of spending time with his Uncle's. They both spoilt him ferociously and indulged his every need or want. When with them the boundaries were relaxed a little and fun injected in huge quantities.

* * *

><p>Pulling up on their drive, Maisie let out a short cry as the car came to a halt and the rumbling sound of the engine ceased to exist. Joseph turned around in the driver's seat to look at his wife who was seated next to their newborn child in her car seat.<p>

'_Enjoy the peace and quiet before H destroys the barricades!_' Joe laughed, opened the car door and climbed out before opening the back door and leaning in to undo the seat. The sun beat down on his white coloured shirt, heating his back as he lifted the baby out. Jac climbed out the other side with the bags and went to unlock the front door. The new father was acutely aware that this was the first time their daughter would enter their house; the first time any of the small tasks they would do in the coming hours would occur in her short life.

Jac placed herself down on the sofa, still a little sore from the events of the day before. Joseph put the car seat in front of Jac and then joined his wife. With the help of Harry, Elliot had added a few thoughtful touches to their house; such as a big pink balloon with the words _'It's a girl!' _and a banner saying _'Welcome home!'_

Leaning forwards the new mum unstrapped her daughter from the carry seat and, supporting her neck and head, lifted the infant out into her arms. Joe sat staring at such a beautiful scene- then he stretched his arm out and stroked Maisie's limited head of hair.

'_Welcome home Maisie Byrne'_ spoke her Dad beaming.


End file.
